


Amatory Apocalypse

by Fruity446



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amatory - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bring ice cream and guacamole, Daddy Kink, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Heartbreak, I aim to reach a happy ending, I really am a masochist, It's Kill or be killed, Join me on this rollercoaster of love and hurt, Maybe a sadist too because my cliff-hangers break hearts, Nicole has a diary and writes entries in it throughout the story, Nicole is a cop, Nicole just wants to love her, Purgatory has been deserted and only Waverly lives there now, Purgatory's old residents are hiding in the mines, So is Champ Hardy, The prologue is the present time, The story is basically one giant flashback, There are fives stages to the virus, There is a zombie virus, This idea came out of nowhere, This is set in 2046, Waverly plays hard to get, Willa and Ward Earp are assholes, Wynonna is missing, babygirl kink, i warned you, traumatic pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruity446/pseuds/Fruity446
Summary: In 2046, the world is struck by an incurable disease that spreads through touch. The problem? This isn't just any any disease. This one turns its victims into flesh-craving zombies. And there's no cure.Quickly, the world is sent into a pandemic, with every single person abandoning their homes in favour of moving to more rural areas to escape the Diseased Ones. It isn't any different for Nicole Haught, who was once a cop before she too fled the city after her office was attacked by the infected.Everything changes though when she finds herself in the desolate town known as Purgatory. It is here that she meets Waverly Earp, the lone habitant of the town after her sister left to gather supplies but never returned.When Waverly discovers how much skills Nicole has with tracking and weaponry, she recruits her to help track down her missing sister. If only they both knew what was in store for them.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you read the tags. It necessary to bring guacamole and ice cream on this journey. Maryland cookies will suffice, too.

Dear Diary, 

She could never tell what was on her mind, no matter how much time they spent together. Some people say that you truly see people's true colours when they die, but that's not true. Not always. Death is just another beginning, no matter how painful. Even if it's the start of a new chapter, it doesn't mean that you learn everything about that person. You just watch them fighting or letting go. It doesn't reveal all their secrets. You don't learn anything new. 

You're just there, and it sucks. 

It sucked. It can still suck, and it probably always will. 

Others say that you truly know a person when they're brought to their knees with pleasure by your hand, but life isn't all about sex. That isn't love, but it can be a way of showing love. But not everyone likes that way of lovemaking, and it certainly won't tell you everything about a person. Nothing really does, except body language and words. 

Words. So wise, so true, so untrue, so beautiful, so passionate, so _painful._ Words are like the most beautiful petals on a flower, but every flower comes with thorns. Every. Single. One. Believe me, I know. She was my flower, but I just got too close to the thorns. 

I can never tell who bled more. Me....or her. Sometimes, we try to protect people from our true selves, and we end up pricking ourselves with our thorns. That's what she always did, because she never trusted me. She never believed me. The only one she trusted was herself, and even then it was half-heartedly. 

She's bled herself dry, and now I'm bleeding. 

My only question is, when do we ever share ourselves completely? 

Signing off, 

―Nicole Haught, 23:57pm, 12/11/2046


	2. Welcome To Purgatory (Not That There's Much Left Of It)

** 2 months earlier, September 2046 **

2046 was a year that ruined many lives. Literally. When the infection arose, turning once innocent people into flesh-craving hooligans, lives were snuffed out quicker than a candle's flame. No one was safe. A single bite could turn someone into a deceased one in a matter of hours, days if you were unlucky. 

The transformation into what could only be described as a zombie was not painless, in any way. There were five stages, each more painful than the last. The first stage was when the victim began slurring, their brain slowing down―a side affect of a deceased one's poisonous bite―but it was believed to be the most merciful stage, as the poison in fact made the victim go into a type of serotonin high, before they are launched into a fit of inevitable pain. 

The second stage was when the victim's limbs began loosening, their bones essentially deflating so that they could be more flexible. This hurt really bad, the victim often losing their sanity throughout the process of their bones and limbs cracking and changing to accommodate their new form as the infection's predatory puppet. 

The third stage involved boils. Red bumps would appear over the victim's skin, leaving them in agonizing pain in every crevice of their body. Boils would grow on the victim's eyes, blinding them, and on their throat, preventing speech. These boils would also appear on the heart and lungs, making it near impossible to breathe and leaving the infected person with a terrible case of heartburn. 

The fourth stage involved internal bleeding, sometimes even externally when muscles were ripped to shreds as the victim's cells were killed by the virus. The fifth and final stage was puking up your own organs; thankfully, most victims had lost their sanity by this point and were no longer considered human beings capable of feelings. If you had any remaining sanity during the fifth stage, you really were incredibly unfortunate. 

All of this information could be found in various survival pamphlets, all with other warnings such as that if you ever encountered an infected victim, even in the first stage, you were to run as far as possible in the opposite direction. No matter what. Being a cop, Nicole Haught knew these rules off by heart. They were sacred unwritten laws that people lived by these days, rules that ought to never be broken. 

Nicole's timberlands moved soundlessly against the grass as she approached the town she had been aiming to reach for the past seventy two hours. She had hijacked a pick-up truck a while ago, but it had broken down throughout her journey, very inconveniently. The inconvenience being that a zombie had been nearby and had chased her through a woods, where she had eventually trapped the creature. 

She should've killed it, she knew that. But there was a high risk of getting corrosive blood on her, and she didn't have any spare clothes and had run out of medical supplies an hour ago. The image of the creature had kept her up for the past few nights. It looked like it was a young teenager once, with a bright future ahead of them, but the disease had turned them into nothing but a monster; all fangs and sharp claws and predatory eyes. 

Nicole shivered at the memory. Her stomach grumbled as she continued her trek, and she reluctantly reached into her backpack for a can of porridge, figuring she could restock her supplies in this new town, Purgatory. She instantly felt better once there was food in her stomach―even if it was cold porridge―and she made sure to get every last bit, scraping her spoon against the can in a manner that looked as if she hadn't eaten in months. 

A 'welcome to Purgatory' sign suddenly appeared overhead. It was eroded and was decorated with a picture of four people in an old fashioned car, suggesting that the sign had been created many years ago. The sign said that there were only seven miles left to the town and highlighted that 'you'll never want to leave.' 

Nicole rolled her eyes at this. From what the web detailed, most of Purgatory's citizens had fled to the mines to escape the disease, but even then most of them hadn't been quite so lucky. But she was at least grateful that she wouldn't have to deal with socialising or having to show ID to be allowed access for a temporary place to live in. 

Purgatory was probably a nice, friendly town once, full of good people. But now it was empty. After performing her perimeter checks, the redhead eventually pocketed her pistol before entering the town's bar, Shorty's Saloon. It was decorated with cowboy attire and smelled strongly of various alcoholic beverages. A pool table sat in one corner, the sticks leaning against it and the half empty bottle of beer suggesting that whoever was here had left in a hurry. 

Suddenly, the cool metal of a gun was pressed against the back of her head. Nicole cursed internally, wishing she had checked inside every building first before she lowered her weapon. Now she was at the mercy of an attack, probably someone looking for decent weapons or medicine. 

The gun is lowered as soon as it's there, and Nicole turns on her heel, expecting to see someone who looks like a gangster, decked out in chains and leather. Instead, she comes face to face with an angel. A woman stands before her, her honey brown hair done up in a half up half down style. She's dressed in the tightest and shortest shorts Nicole has ever seen, as well as a crop-top that says Shorty's on it. Her eyes are a golden-green, her head tilted to the side in suspicion as she eyes the cop curiously. 

"We don't get many newcomers around here," the woman said, resting her shotgun on the bar's counter but keeping it close at hand. "It's been just me for a while now. I'm curious to know who are you and what brings you here?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aim to achieve the happiest ending possible for this fanfiction, but there will be painful scenes along the way. I hope you can give this story a chance.


End file.
